


Iced Coffee

by NeedyUke



Category: Original Work
Genre: Coffee, Coffee Shops, Feels, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Insecurity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 20:04:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12871992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeedyUke/pseuds/NeedyUke
Summary: Train never thought he would ever find someone who could love him. He did not think he was worthy of being loved. Josh was that one special person who saw past Train’s insecurities and loved the gentle man hidden within the pain.





	Iced Coffee

Train pushed through the crowd at the busy café, making his way to the counter to order. Once in line, he brushed the snow out of his hair, unbuttoned his heavy coat, and huffed warm breath onto his cold hands.

This café was always packed. He searched for a free table, but there were none. He hoped one would open up by the time he ordered. Train really hated crowds, but he supposed that he came to this particular café _because_ of the crowds. He was so lonely that it hurt, but he lacked the social skills to make and maintain friendships. He satisfied his craving for social interaction by sitting alone in a crowded room, listening to the conversations around him. He was fascinated with the people he saw in the café. They all seemed to chat and laugh so easily.

“What will you have today?”

Train was brought out of his self-loathing thoughts by a new face behind the counter. His name tag read, “Josh”. He was a bit shorter than Train and quite handsome with blonde hair and green eyes. “I…umm…I will have iced coffee, please.”

“Iced coffee? Really? It is so cold outside today. Are you sure you don’t want something to warm you up?” Josh said with a cute little wink.

Train blushed furiously. _Is this guy flirting with me? Is this guy the same as me? Surely not._ He struggled to regain his composure and said, “Just iced coffee, please.” _Why do I always have to be so awkward?_

“You got it,” Josh smiled. “What’s your name, darling?”

_Darling?_ Train choked on his own spit and coughed.

“Don’t tell me. Let me guess.” Josh picked up a cup and wrote on it with a fat black marker, then passed it off to another to prepare the iced coffee. Train managed to get himself together enough to pay, then moved down the counter to wait for his coffee.

“Iced coffee for…umm…Handsome,” the barista shouted out with a smirk.

Train briefly considered forgetting the coffee all together that day and bolting for the door. He was so embarrassed. But despite his embarrassment, he was intrigued by Josh.

He spied an open table in the corner. Grabbing his coffee without making eye contact, he made his was to the small round table and sunk into the chair. He wondered if Josh really was the same as him, or if he was just pretending to be gay and flirting with all the male customers.

He sipped his coffee and stole a glance at Josh. He was currently taking an order from a tall, busty brunette, but he was not paying her any attention. His eyes were locked on Train.

~

The next day, Train struggled to find the courage to go back to the café. He tried to look casual as his turn at the counter approached.

“Hey, cutie. Iced coffee or would you like something hot?” Josh said with another adorable little wink.

“Just iced coffee, thanks,” Train managed. He surprised himself when he actually managed to smile back. “But, my name is…”

“Wait, don’t tell me!” Josh interrupted. “I got it this time.” He grabbed a cup, and with an extravagant sweep of his hand, wrote on it with the black marker.

Train tried not to blush as he paid. He failed. As Josh was giving him back his change, his delicate fingertips brushed the palm of his hand sending a significant jolt of electricity bolting across his skin. For what seemed like an eternity, neither Train nor Josh moved. They only stared at each other. Train knew they must be drawing attention from other patrons in the café. He wanted to move but couldn’t. Train felt truly… _happy._

The moment was broken when the barista shouted out, “Iced coffee for…Gorgeous!”

Train found his words again and lamely said, “Thank you,” Before moving down the counter.

At his table, his coffee sat neglected. Train touched the palm of his hand. _It still tingled._ He wondered how he could be acting so silly over a simple touch. Then it hit him. He could not even really remember last time he had had any physical contact with anyone. He lived alone and rarely interacted with others. He had not been touched by another human being in months.

He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. _This feels nice._

“Mind if I join you?” the voice brought him out of his daydreams.

Train sat bolt upright nearly knocking over his coffee when his knees hit the table. Josh was pulling up a chair with a cappuccino in hand. “Of course not. But aren’t you working?”

“I am on a break. My name is Josh, by the way,” he said, blowing on his steaming cappuccino like a child and then taking a sip. _So cute._

“My name is Train.”

“That is an unusual name,” Josh said, grinning.

“My real name is Kevin. Train is my nickname.”

“I bet there is an interesting story behind that,” Josh said, planting his elbows on the table, chin in hands.

“Maybe I will tell you someday.” Train couldn’t help but smile despite how awkward he felt.

“I look forward to it. But I have to go back to work soon. Will you be back tomorrow?”

~

Three weeks passed. Train was in the café almost every day. He no longer came to sit among the crowd and passively observe. He came to see Josh. He had a sinking feeling in his gut that he was setting himself up for a big fall. There was no way that Josh was gay.

Every day, Josh took his break when Train arrived, but their time together passed too quickly. They chatted about this and that…nothing of any importance. They simply enjoyed each other’s company.

“Hey, Train, are you busy tomorrow?” Josh asked.

Inside, Train was groaning. He was never busy except for work. But he didn’t want to look like such a pathetic loser in front of Josh. He pulled his phone out and pretended to check his calendar hoping that Josh would not be able to see it was all just a ruse. “I have some free time in the afternoon. Why? What’s up?”

“I have the day off work tomorrow, and I want to hear the story about your nickname. Meet me here after lunch?” Josh said, his eyes sparkling.

A vague kind of electricity buzzed through Train’s body. He could hardly believe someone was interested in spending time with him, much less an adorable guy like Josh. He hesitated to say yes, however. He had zero social skills. He could barely manage to keep from humiliating himself with these little conversations over coffee.

“It is not really a great story, but sure. I will be here.”

“Great! It’s a date,” Josh said standing up.

_A date?_

Josh ruffled Train’s hair and then returned to his station behind the counter. Train finished his iced coffee and pulled on his coat. At the door, he ventured one last glance over his shoulder. Josh was ignoring the customer before him and waving goodbye to Train. A broad, genuine smile crossed his lips, and he waved back.

~

The next day, Train got off the bus near the café. An overwhelming panic bubbled up inside him as he walked the few blocks to the café. He stopped dead in the middle of the sidewalk and closed his eyes tight, taking a few deep breaths. He told himself to calm down. This was in no way a date. Josh just said that as a figure of speech.

Somehow, Train scraped together enough courage to continue. He walked through the door of the café and looked around. When he could not immediately locate Josh, he thought the worst, and insecurity got the better of him. He turned to leave, but a weight against his back made him stumble into the door. Warm arms encircled his neck and that weight swung around from his back to his front. He was instantly looking down into Josh’s smiling face. He was so close. Their lips were almost touching.

“Train! I was afraid you wouldn’t come!” Josh squealed.

Train glanced around at the packed café. It was suddenly silent and countless people were staring at Josh hanging from his neck. He had to do something.

He unhinged Josh’s arms from the strangle hold. “Are we getting coffee?”

“No. Lets go somewhere a bit more private,” Josh said and grabbed Train’s hand, pulling him out the door.

~

Fat, fluffy snowflakes were falling from the gray sky in a lazy dance, covering the landscape in a sparkling white blanket. Train and Josh walked to the park chatting about nothing in particular. Finally, they ended up sitting on a bench near the frozen lake.

“So, why do people call you Train?” Josh asked smiling.

“My parents gave me that name when I was a kid. It is short for Train Wreck. It describes me well. Everything I do always ends up a complete disaster.”

Josh’s smile faded. He was expecting a cute story. This was one of the saddest things he had ever heard. “Your parents called you a train wreck?” he said in disbelief.

“Yeah. But it is true.”

Train was completely taken off his guard when Josh launched himself into a fierce bear hug, squeezing so tight that he could barely breathe. Josh’s body shuddered. _Is he crying?_ Finally, Josh let go and sat back. Tears streaked his perfect cheeks.

“Why are you crying?”

“I am crying for you. I can’t believe your parents would be so cruel. Everybody matters. Everyone is important. Every person deserves to be loved. How could they do that to you?” Josh’s sadness had morphed into anger.

Train wiped away the tears from Josh’s cheeks. His skin was so soft. So smooth. “Hey, don’t worry about it,” he said softly, lifting Josh’s chin.

Josh stood up and squeezed his eyes tightly closed, trying hard to get his anger under control. After a few deep breaths, he sat back down and took Train’s hand in his own, opening his mouth to speak, then closing it again.

Train didn’t know how to calm Josh down. He fumbled for his words, then finally said, “Look, I know I am a failure. I always have been…”

Josh could not stand to hear this nonsense. He leaned in close and brushed their lips together. Train stopped talking. He moved closer, still, and they locked lips. Train’s eyes fluttered closed as Josh wound his fingers through his hair. Trembling hands moved of their own accord pulling Josh closer, deeper into the kiss.

Train had no idea if he was doing this right. This was his first kiss, after all. And it came by such a surprise. He followed Josh’s lead and went with his instinct. Their tongues danced together softly…slowly.

Then Train remembered that they were in public. His eyes flew open in panic, and he pushed Josh away. Swiping his thumb across his bottom lip, Train said, “Josh, you are gay?” He held his breath in anticipation, fearing the worst.

“No,” Josh said.

Train’s heart sank along with all his dreams and desires. _Why do I even get my hopes up?_

“At least, I never thought I was,” Josh continued. “Who cares about labels, anyway. All I know is that I am in love with you. Nothing else matters to me. I am just a boy…sitting in front of another boy…hoping he will love me back.”

A new confidence was born in Train that day. Brilliant colors seeped back into his world replacing the dull, monotonous gray that he had lived with for so long.

~

With his head held up high, Train entered the café the next day. Once at the counter, he smiled at Josh.

“Hey, Kevin,” Josh said, beaming.

“You can still call me Train, you know.”

“Just so we are clear, I will never call you by that name. Iced coffee, yeah?” Josh said grabbing a cup.

“Not today. I think I will have a cappuccino.”

Josh looked surprised. “I have never seen you order anything hot before.”

“For the first time in a long, long time, I feel warm inside. I wonder why that is?” Train said in a whisper, leaning closer.

“I think I know exactly why that is,” Josh said, getting up on his tip toes to lean across the counter. He grabbed Train by the coat collar and pulled him into a kiss.

Train tensed and pulled away. “Josh, people are watching.”

“As if I care,” Josh said and pulled him back for a quick peck on the lips. “I love you, Kevin.”

“I love you back.”


End file.
